1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine configured to wash laundry by use of electricity. In general, the washing machine includes a tub to receive washing water, a rotary tub rotatably installed inside the tub, a pulsator rotatably installed at the bottom of the rotary tub, and a motor and a clutch that are configured to rotate the rotary tub and the pulsator.
As the rotary tub and the pulsator rotate in a state that laundry and detergent are introduced in the rotary tub, the pulsator stirs the washing water together with the laundry that is introduced into the rotary tub to remove dirt from the laundry.
In order to increase the washing capacity of the washing machine, the rotary tub needs to be larger, that is, needs to increase the diameter or the height. If a rotary tub has a larger size, a tub accommodating the rotary tub and the cabinet accommodating the tub also need to be enlarged along with the increase of the rotary tub.
The enlargement of the cabinet, which corresponds to the external appearance of the washing machine, is limited by the space of an area where the washing machine is installed. In addition, for a vertical shaft washing machine, the increased height of a washing machine causes a difficulty in loading and unloading laundry. Accordingly, there is a need for the washing machine capable of removing such an inconvenience.